paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
TDWT episode 7: I See London
Chris: last time on tdwt, our contestants had a challenge in Jamaica, Porter got injured and went home, rubble lost the tie breaker, and went home, team victory is completely wiped out, who will go home right now on Total Drama World Tour! Theme song Austin: first class once again Jared: yep, team victory is completely wiped out Rocky: poor rubble Benny: don't worry about it Ryan: we lost again, and lost porter how fun Blizzard: yeah it stinks Tundra: well tyler its the final 9 Tyler: im happy Chris: everybody its merge Tundra: yay rocky! Rocky: yay! Jared: darn it Austin: now we will rarely see first class Jared: oh well Ryan: alright! Blizzard: now we don't see our horrible team Tyler: stop Jared: lets ally, me,you,rocky,tundra,benny,tyler ok? Austin: ok Benny: ok Benny: rocky, tundra, tyler wanna ally? Tyler: sure Rocky: and vote out ryan/blizzard Tundra: no blizzard then ryan Rocky: ok Ryan: think theyre trying to vote us out? Blizzard: yeah Johana: wanna ally with me? (evil smile) Ryan: ok (evil smile back) Blizzard: lets go Chris: challenge time Ryan: yeah Austin: lets hurry Everyone gets to the main area Ryan: whats the challenge today? Chris: were going to London Jared: yay Chris: todays challenge is to find clues to jack the ripper Jared: oh no Austin: he pup naps, this is horrible! Chris: first one to capture him wins! Jared: this sounds hard Austin: remember its merge, we got a lot of people to work with Jared: right Ryan: lets go Johana: yeah, lets go Blizzard: hmmm, something about her, I just don't like Ryan: yeah Tundra: come on! Everyone lands in London Ryan: ready Blizzard: yep Austin: lets go! Jared: wait up Benny: alright guys, heres the first clue, look somewhere fancy Rocky: big ben! Austin: no, that building right there! Jared: that's big ben -_- Austin: ooooh Jared: lets go! Benny: I hope the next clues there Ryan: the clue says something moving Johana: the bus, stupid Ryan: what ever They run to the bus, johana beats them there but locks them out of the bus Blizzard: who locked us out! Ryan: I don't know! Johana: (laughs) She drives the bus away Ryan: no! COME BACK! Austin: ok here's the next clue, cell Jared: cell, are you kidding! Benny: the prision! Austin: yeah Tyler: lets go! They run down the stairs, jared falls down them Jared: oooooooo Austin: oh no Ryan: now what! Blizzard: follow that bus! They run after the bus Johana: now to make them fall She throws out banna peels Ryan slips on one Ryan: what the Blizzard: lol Ryan: shush They keep running Austin: is that jack Jared: it is! Jared runs up to him and kicks him in the face Jared: haha Chris: SERIOUSLY Jared: oops Chris: YOU WIN THE CHALLENGE JARED, NOW I NEED A FACE TRANSPLANT Jared: sorry Chris: PICK SOMEONE FOR FIRST CLASS Jared: ummm, rocky Rocky: yay Chris: OTHERS VOTE OUT Everyone gets on the plane Everyone votes Chris: first safe is Austin Austin: alright Chris: tundra, tyler Both: yeah Chris: ryan Ryan: yes Chris: Johana Chris: the final bag goes to ... ... Chris: blizzard Benny: aww man Chris: see ya He throws a parachute Benny: bye yall He jumps out Ryan: one down, more to go haha Chris: who will go home next time on, Total Drama World Tour!